amor de infancia
by zendaya-tan
Summary: espérame... creceré rápidamente...todo sea por ti...
1. introducción

Este fic está basado en amor de infancia espero que les guste y se las recomiendo sayo!

/

Amor de infancia

El amor de la infancia es el más puro que puede a ver, sin embargo puede convertirse en algo muy decepcionante o en un dulce recuerdo de nuestra niñez…

Una niña de 10 años estaba llorando sentada en una banca en un parque. En ese mismo parque se encontraba un chico de 14 años jugando basquetbol.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunta sin dejar de hacer picar la pelota

-es que…lo intento con todas mis fuerzas…pero…aun así- respondió entrecortado por el llanto

El encesta la pelota y…

-lo he decidido-

-¿eh?-

La pequeña se acerca a él corriendo

-seré tu novia-dice decidida con brillo en los ojos

El se sonroja por la extraña decisión de la niña

-¿yo? ¿Novio de una niña como tú?-pregunta burlándose

Toma su balón

-bueno, crecerás y te convertirás en una chica hermosa… cuando llegue el momento meditare sobre eso- dijo pensando que no volvería a verla

-ven cuando hallas crecido, chiquilla- dijo y se fue revotando el balón

Ella solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras lo miraba irse

Espérame…

Espérame porfas…

Creceré rápidamente…

Todo sea por ti natsume-kun


	2. objetivo en la mira, ¡bang!

Capitulo 1

Han pasado cuatro años desde ese encuentro

Mikan ya había crecido

Sus padres se iban a mudar a América por lo que ella quedaría bajo el cuidado de la familia hiuga.

Ahora los estaba despidiendo en la puerta de su nuevo hogar junto con la familia que la acogería ese tiempo

Su madre era muy amiga de la de natsume-kun por eso se quedaría con ellos

Y aunque natsume no la recordara Mikan ya no era una chiquilla porque se había apresurado en crecer

Cuando ya se había ido el taxi que llevaría a los padres de Mikan al aeropuerto todos entraron anteúltimo natsume y ultima la castaña, la cual con sus dos manos formo una pistola

-prepárate natsume-kun- pensó

-bang- dijo simulando a ver dado un disparo

* * *

XD/dentro de la casa en la habitación de aoi/OX

* * *

-¡cómo te pasas!- grito aoi empujando una de las tantas cajas que había para entrar en la habitación

-¿quieres vivir aquí mientras tus padres están en América?- siguió protestando

-y eso sin contar que ocuparas la mitad de mi habitación- dijo agarrándose de los pelos histérica

-de todos modos buscare la manera de echarte de aquí- dijo enojada mirándola la cual estaba tranquila guardando su ropa de espaldas a ella

-mmm ¿quieres pelea? ¿Aoi?- diciendo lo último con un tono raro parando su acción pero sin voltearse

-no me importa con que tono digas mi nombre yo no- dijo enojada pero paro al darse cuenta que Mikan se daba vuelta y en sus ojos había un extraño brillo

-entonces me esforzare para quedarme en esta casa- dijo ella con una sonrisa que daba miedo

Aoi solo dio unos pasos para atrás

-¡ahora has mostrado tu verdadera personalidad!- dijo asustada intentando salir de la habitación chocándose con varias pilas de cajas en el pobre intento de escape

Intentaba abrir la puerta sin éxito

-oh, ¿es Yoichi Hijiri?- dijo Mikan

Aoi se tenso

-¿he?- dijo roja como un tomate

-¿piensas que es lindo?- dijo Mikan mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica con una sonrisa alegre mirando una foto

-nuestro compañero- dijo mostrándole la foto triunfante

-¿Por qué la…tienes tu?- dijo roja dándose vuelta y mirándola pero sin soltar el picaporte de la puerta con una de sus manos

-se todo lo que pasa en esta casa- dijo alegre abanicándose con la foto

-también se otras debilidades tuyas- dijo tirándole la foto que se fue hacia aoi por el aire la cual la intento agarrar sin éxito pero cuando lo hiso la guardo tras de si

Traducción: no te metas conmigo o veras

-tu… ¿Cuáles son tus objetivos?- pregunto recuperando su color normal

-¿objetivos?- dijo sorprendida de que le haya preguntado eso

Y pensó

Solo tengo un objetivo

El corazón de natsume-kun


	3. ¡yo también puedo!

Capitulo 2

Solo tengo un objetivo

El corazón de natsume hiuga

-cuando haya cumplido 16 años- dijo ella

Su corazón será mío

-me casare con natsume-kun- dijo imaginándose como seria su boda con una sonrisa boba en la cara

Aoi solo se fue dejándola fantasear

* * *

XD/en la noche en la sala se estar/OX

* * *

Aoi se encontraba comiendo una galleta en uno de los sillones enfrente del televisor

Natsume estaba en otro enfrente de ella

Y Mikan acuclillada a su lado con cara de gatito de shrek con música de fondo y todo

-¿al parque de diversiones?- pregunto el

Mikan solo pensaba

¡Ahhh natsume-kun se ve tan lindo desde aquí, que lindo, que lindo!

Pero se dio cuenta que natsume la miraba esperando su respuesta por lo que la castaña respondió nerviosa

-¡ah! ¡Creo que sería genial visitar el nuevo parque de diversiones de la ciudad!- dijo

-el profe me dijo que no me convenía ir ahí sin un tutor- dijo gateando hasta quedar frente a el

-¿tutor…?pero si yo solo soy un alumno de secundaria (natsume tiene 18)

-no hay problema ya que pareces mayor- dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente

-lo siento por parecer tan viejo- dijo con el ego lastimado

-lo siento no me refería a eso- se disculpo rápido

-parque de diversiones- meditada natsume

Al ver la carita de Mikan

-está bien- dijo

-iremos mañana-prosiguió, Mikan se puso muy contenta

-todos juntos- termino de decir

-¿todos juntos?- se pregunto desilusionada en su mente

-¿verdad aoi?- pregunto el pelinegro a su hermana

Ella se voltio a mirarlo

-¿he? Claro- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-yo también quiero ir al nuevo parque de diversiones- dijo mas emocionada la más pequeña de los hiuga

Mikan se acerco a aoi con una sonrisa que daba miedo

-¡si va aoi-chan será más divertido!¡Qué alegría¡- decía aparentemente feliz

Traducción: no interfieras, quédate en casa

-ah… espera… mañana tengo algo que hacer- dijo ella nerviosa

Traducción: tu sonrisa asusta, no iré porque me asustas

* * *

XD/al otro día en el parque de diversiones/OX

* * *

Mikan y natsume se subieron a todo tipo de juegos Mikan dejo salir la niña que nunca dejaba salir y natsume que la estaba mirando detalladamente todo el tiempo se dio cuenta

-que divertido natsume-kun- decía alegre caminando mientras natsume iba más atrás agotado

-tienes la energía ardiente de la juventud- le dijo él cuando llego hasta ella dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio

-¿Por qué me hablas como un viejo gruñón si solo me llevas cuatro años?- dice ella sonriéndole

-¿adónde vamos ahora?- dice alejándose un poco de espaldas a el empezando a mirar todo

Natsume puso una pequeña sonrisa al ver como sonreía mirando las cosas con sumo interés

Justo por ahí pasaba una niña corriendo un globo que era llevada por el viento y este se atasco en un árbol no muy alto natsume se acerca y se lo devuelve con una pequeña sonrisa

-Toma tu globo pequeña-

Justo en ese momento Mikan se da vuelta

-entonces… ¿Dónde vamos ahora natsume-kun?- pregunto dándose vuelta, pero al no verlo lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró no muy lejos y se acerco a él con una sonrisa

-gracias- dijo la niña sonriendo y se fue feliz con su globo

-seguro que te gustan los niños- le dijo

-¿eh?- pregunto dándose cuenta de la presencia de la castaña

-claro… me gustaría tener un montón y formar un equipo de baloncesto- dijo bromeando, a lo que Mikan lo miro con cara de espanto

-¡nueve niños! ¡No podre tanto!- pensó asustada

(nota: no se dé que yo encantada le doy los hijos que quiera, para que arme el equipo de baloncesto con suplentes y todo jaja)

- está bien, si eso es lo que natsume-kun quiere- dijo determinada

-a propósito he estado pensando- dijo su acompañante interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-¿no nos hemos visto antes?- Mikan se tenso

- ah debió haber sido hace cuatro años cuando vinimos a visitarlos- dijo ella nerviosa

-¿eso crees?- pregunto dudoso

-claro- dijo sonriendo nerviosa y tartamudeando

- en ese entonces era una chiquilla- pensó y ahogo un suspiro

-no quiero que el recuerde eso- pensó

-si tú lo dices- dijo más seguro

-cambiando de tema- empezó el llamando la atención de la chica

-me siento aliviado- dijo sinceramente

-¿he?-

- te comportas como una adulta aunque tengas la misma edad que aoi- explico

- pero cuando te vi hoy comprendí que aun eres una niña- dijo sonriendo

Eso enojo a Mikan

-¡no me trates como a una niña!- dijo frunciendo el seño

-¿he?- dijo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero lo disimulo

-aunque sea más joven que tú puedo estar enamorada- explico relajándose y poniéndose seria

-oh… ¿tú también? ¿Un amor?- dijo el volviendo a tratarla como a una niña

Mikan solo lo miro, el viento meció sus largos, sueltos y castaños cabellos, su semblante mostraba seriedad

Si un amor por el que moriría…


	4. solos tu y yo

Capitulo 3

-oh… ¿tú también? ¿Un amor?-

Si un amor por el que moriría…

-¿ah?- pregunto desconcertado

-comprendo-

Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo que Mikan decidió romper

-voy por un jugo- y se fue corriendo sin darle oportunidad al otro de responder

-¡natsume!- escucho de un chico rubio

Se dio vuelta buscando de donde provenía su nombre

-¡Ruka! ¡Hotaru!-

Ellos se acercaron al pelinegro

-no sabía que te gustaba pasear por los parques solos- dijo la chica

-ustedes no son los únicos que están en una cita- respondió tranquilo

-yo también tengo a alguien- dijo tranquilo

-¿Dónde?- pregunto interesado ruka

-¿Dónde está? ¿O estas con otros chicos?- dijo la dueña de ojos violetas

Justo en ese momento llega Mikan con dos jugos

-natsume-kun-

-¿en verdad estas en una cita?- pregunta el rubio con interés pues el pelinegro

No le interesaban mucho las chicas

Mikan solo quedo sonriendo de manera tonta

-¿ha?-

-me gustaría decir "se los dije" pero…-

* * *

XD/10 minutos después/OX

* * *

-¿de verdad?- dijo la pelinegra

-¿una estudiante de primaria?- termino de decir el rubio

-encantada de conocerlos- dijo Mikan sonriendo

-por algunas circunstancias ella está viviendo en mi casa- explica con su jugo en la mano

-hoy cumplo las obligaciones como tutor- termino de explicar

Hotaru solo la miraba con ojos amables

-¿en cerio? ¿Viven juntos?-pregunto de manera rara

-¿he?- se pregunto Mikan al darse cuenta

* * *

XD/un rato después en un local/OX

* * *

-que buena pareja hacen- dijo la de ojos chocolate para matar el silencio que se había hecho desde que se separaron de ruka y hotaru

-ruka-san y hotaru-san-

Pero como no hubo respuesta prosiguió

-muchos corazones se debieron haber roto cuando empezaron a salir-

-yo fui uno de ellos- al fin una respuesta pero la más inesperada

-¿he?-

-es una broma- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿era una broma?- se pregunto en su mente

Ella lo miro y le pregunto alarmada

-¿es la verdad? ¿Te gusta esa chica?- lo miro a los ojos

-¿por qué te pones así?- dice el serio

Ella se sonrojo

-Bien se lo diré ahora- pensó

- es natural pues yo-

Podía escuchar su corazón latir

Tum tum

-yo-

Tum tum


	5. ¡Mikan investigadora secreta!

Capitulo 4

- es natural pues yo-

Podía escuchar su corazón latir

Tum tum

-yo-

Tum tum

-desde la infancia-

-natsume-kun-

-tú me gus..- pero se detuvo al ver que el chico no le prestaba atención

-¿Qué estas mirando?- dijo volteando hacia donde el miraba

Y esos eran mujeres más grandes que ella en trajes de baño bien dotadas

-¡estaba a punto de terminar de confesarme y el no a oído ni una palabra!- pensó frustrada

-¿Qué decías Mikan?- volviendo a voltear donde ella estaba

-nada- respondió deprimida

* * *

XD/más tarde en la casa/OX

* * *

Mikan entro a la habitación que compartía con aoi afligida

-a juzgar por tu aspecto mi hermano te ha rechazado- dijo aoi cuando la vio entrar

-no, no me ha rechazado- respondió

-la confesión ha sido aplazada- dijo colgando un poster de una mujer con pechos grandes en la puerta

-¿aplazada?- pregunto extrañada

Mikan señalo el poster

-hasta que tenga estos pechos- explico

- a natsume le interesan las mujeres de este tipo- dijo frustrada

-¿con esos pechos?- pregunto observando

-¿y tu como los tienes?- pregunto mirándola

-son muy pequeños- respondió deprimida

Ella cayó de espaldas

-¿y cómo crees que vas a aumentarlos a ese tamaño?-dijo alterada

-¡no hay nada imposible en 4 años crecí 46 cm!- dijo ella

-pero esto es distinto- tarto de hacerla razonar

-ya lo veras- dijo ella animándose

-contigo no se puede- suspiro derrotada

* * *

XD/al otro día en camino a la escuela/OX

* * *

Iban aoi y Mikan tranquilas hacía la escuela

-lo del pecho no me preocupa, pero hay algo que si- dijo la castaña

-hotaru imai- dijo celosa

-deja de hacer tanto escándalo- le dice aoi

Justo en ese momento pasa un chico de ojos grises, aoi lo mira y el también

Por un instante solo estaban ellos dos mirándose con un leve carmín en sus mejillas

Mikan los mira alternadamente

Y al mismo tiempo los dos miraron hacia el otro lado haciéndose los enojados

-ahí hay amor- pensó picara y con una sonrisa que se asemejaba al del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-bueno luego me encargo de eso, ahora es tiempo de investigar- pensó decidida

* * *

XD/en el colegio de natsume/OX

* * *

Mikan salió de un vestidor con el uniforme de secundaria

(nota: ni me pregunten de donde lo saco )

-eh conseguido infiltrarme, con este uniforme nadie sospechara- se dijo contenta

-empecemos la investigación- pensó

Y se fue por un pasillo y bajo las escaleras

Y empezó a preguntarles a distintas personas sobre hotaru imai

* * *

Las respuestas:

Una persona atenta, que escucha a los demás, elegante, guapa, inteligente, amable y muchas buenas cosas más

* * *

De lo que Se entero:

Ella parecía gustar de natsume últimamente se la pasaban juntos, parecían novios, pero un día otro empezó a juntarse con ruka y luego empezaron a salir

* * *

Mikan salió agotada al patio y vio a natsume, el no la vio porque estaba concentrado mirando otra cosa

Se escondió detrás de la puerta si la veía con ese uniforme y allí seria un problema

Ella asomo un poco la cabeza y vio que el miraba algo absorto de lo que lo rodeaba

-¿Qué estas mirando natsume-kun?- pregunto en un susurro

Siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y encontró a hotaru

Ella se estaba despidiendo de ruka y cuando él se fue ella empezó a caminar para irse a su casa bajo la atenta mirada de el de ojos rojos

Mikan sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos

No puede ser

Natsume-kun está enamorado de…

Hotaru-san

No quería llorar quería ser fuerte

Pero…

Que tan fuerte se puede ser cuando el centro de su universo en los últimos años

Lo cual era esa promesa que le hiso natsume de niña

Se desvanecía en el aire

La ama…

Y una lágrima se resbalo solitaria por su mejilla

Se la seco pero pronto empezaron a caer muchas más

* * *

**Vuelve cuando hayas crecido chiquilla...**

* * *

Ya e crecido natsume-kun

Aquí estoy

Pero no sirve de nada ¿verdad?

Natsume-kun


	6. renuncia

**_como siempre el cap es dedicado a ustedes, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia sayo_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

**Vuelve cuando hayas crecido chiquilla**

* * *

Ya he crecido natsume-kun

Aquí estoy

Pero no sirve de nada

¿Verdad?

Natsume-kun

* * *

Mikan dio un paso para atrás

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr con la mirada gacha

Pero choco con un chico

-perdón- dijo el castaño

Se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que era la chica

Y también por q estaba llorando

Mikan también se sorprendió

Y salió corriendo

-¡hey! ¡Espera!- grito el chico

Pero ella nunca miro hacia atrás

El solo se sonrojo

Mientras miraba por donde se fue la castaña

-que…bonita-

El se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el patio

Cuando vio a nuestro pelinegro favorito y se le tiro en sima

Literalmente

-¡me he enamorado a primera vista!-

Natsume lo miro con fastidio

-¿Qué te ocurre idiota?- le pregunto el de ojos carmesís al enamorado

- al fin la eh encontrado… la única… la chica especial- explico el empalagoso

-¿eh?- se pregunto él mientras se lo quito de encima molesto

* * *

XD/CON MIKAN/OX

* * *

Mikan se encontraba en uno de los pasillos iluminados con luces anaranjadas por el atardecer

Estaba en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared

Abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la cara

Mientras lloraba y pensaba

Mentiroso

Mentiroso

Natsume-kun es un mentiroso

* * *

_**Ven cuando hayas crecido chiquilla**_

* * *

Me eh esforzado mucho para crecer para ti

Y aun así ni me miras

¡No es justo!

¡Esto no es justo!

* * *

XD/EN LA CASA HIUGA MAS TARDE/OX

* * *

-me pregunto si estará bien Mikan-chan- dijo preocupada la madre de natsume

-ella ha dicho que se encontraba mal- siguió hablando

-no pasa nada, se recuperara después de dormir bien- dijo aoi

-eso espero sin ella es como si faltara algo- dijo el hiuga mayor con una pequeña sonrisa

Natsume comía tranquilo sin prestar atención a la conversación

-claro cariño por que ella es parte de la familia ahora- le dijo su esposa

-siempre tan energética y hoy ha venido llorando- dijo preocupada

Natsume se sorprendió pero lo disimulo y siguió comiendo

-¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado?- hablo en el mismo tono

Aoi miro el asiento vacío de Mikan y luego miro de mala manera a su hermano

El cual solo comía sin darse cuenta

Al terminar de comer aoi agarro un plato para Mikan y le sirvió la cena dispuesta a llevársela a la habitación

-aquí está tu cena- dijo entrando

Luego dejo el plato en el escritorio de la computadora y se acerco a la cucheta

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto intrigada

-natsume-kun todavía ama a hotaru-san- respondió con la voz débil

Aoi se sorprendió

-hoy eh investigado- le empezó a explicar

-hotaru-san es elegante y amable- hiso una pausa

-hermosa y con buena figura- prosiguió

-y con grandes pechos-

Esto último hiso que aoi pusiera una mueca de reproche

-es perfecta- término de describir triste

-después de desahogarme llorando eh comprendido que mientras natsume-kun este enamorado de ella- hiso una pausa

- no tengo ninguna oportunidad- termino con pesar

-entonces- dijo la hiuga sentándose en la cama de abajo

-¿renunciaras a natsume?-


	7. el amor de aoi

**Dedicado especialmente a:**

Ivette-chan

Nekomini

Laura Aldana

FloorCita

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic**

* * *

Capitulo 6

- no tengo ninguna oportunidad-

-entonces- dijo la hiuga sentándose en la cama de abajo

-¿renunciaras a natsume?-

-¿renunciar?- dijo exaltada la castaña bajando de un salto de su cama

-¡ni en broma!- dijo enojada

Aoi se asusto

-¡eh decidido que también me convertiré en la mujer perfecta!- expreso feliz

-nada en el mundo pasa sin esfuerzo- le dijo a su compañera de cuarto con una sonrisa

-natsume-kun será mío – dijo decidida

La hiuga la miro sorprendida y luego dio una pequeña sonrisa

-eres persistente- soltó

Y se recostó en su cama pensante

Mikan solo la miro

-¿Qué le pasara?- pensó intrigada

-ya se- se dijo en la mente

Y sonrió picara

* * *

XD/AL OTRO DIA EN EL SALON /OX

* * *

-¿mi árbol genealógico?- pregunto extrañado

Mikan solo asintió con la cabeza sonriente

En su mano tenía una libreta

Y en la otra un lápiz

-si cuéntame hijiri-kun- lo apuro

- mis padres y yo- explico dudoso

Ella escribió todo en su libreta

Los demás del salón murmuraban

-¿tu comida favorita?- pregunto esta vez

Desde ese momento ella lo seguía a todas partes y le preguntaba cosas

En el baño

En educación física

En la salida

La gente se peguntaba

¿Desde cuándo le gusta yoichi hijiri a Mikan?

¿Desde cuándo están tan juntos?

Aoi solo observaba extrañada

* * *

XD/CON YOICHI/OX

* * *

-te estamos diciendo la verdad- dijo uno de los amigos del chico

-parece que le gustas a sakura, yoichi- prosiguió otro

-¿eso crees?- dijo sorprendido

-yo también lo creo pero…-

-entonces es una triangulo amoroso con aoi-chan – dijo otro

- a mi no me interesa aoi – dijo enojado y sonrojado

- si seguro- dijo otro irónico

Mikan observaba todo desde la terraza

Por detrás se le acerco enojada la hiuga

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- reprocho

- míralo de esta manera-empezó

-soy tu Cupido personal y eh estado recolectando información- dijo orgullosa

-¡esto no es asunto tuyo!- grito sonrojada

-pero están desperdiciando el primer amor- explico

- pero a él no le intereso- dijo media triste

-tú solo cree en mi- dijo ella agarrando sus manos y sonriéndole

- bien, ¡ahora mi última tarea!- dijo divertida empezando a correr

-¿tarea? ¿Qué tienes intención de hacer?- pregunto asustada empezando a correr detrás de ella

Cuando la encontró Mikan tenía acorralado al chico contra la pared

-¿dime quien te gusta?- pregunto seria

- a ti no te interesa- le respondió altanero

Aoi se quedo mirando aunque el chico no se dio cuenta de su presencia

-¡claro que sí!- le dijo desafiante

-desde que aoi será mi futura cuñada- pensó XD

Yoichi se sorprendió

-¿y si le gusto que hago?- pensó

-ella es hermosa pero- siguió pensando pero fue interrumpido

- ¿y bien quien te gusta?- presiono

-¡escucha me gusta aoi hiuga!- exclamo sonrojado

Aoi se sorprendió y su cara se volvió de color carmín

Mikan sonrió satisfecha y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro

-muy bien, de acuerdo- respondió tranquila

El la miro sorprendido

-mira- señala a su amiga sonriente

El se da vuelta y se asusta quedándose congelado

Igual que aoi

Nuestra protagonista lo empujo hacia donde se encontraba según ella su futura cuñada

Los chicos quedaron frente a frente nerviosos buscando que decir en esa situación

Mientras los veía Mikan pensaba

Suerte aoi

El amor te da fuerzas y es lo más hermoso en este mundo

Aprovéchalo y disfrútalo


	8. pista de patinaje

**Dedicado especialmente a:**

Ivette-chan

Nekomini

Laura Aldana

FloorCita

Girl-of love

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic me hace muy feliz su apoyo.**

* * *

ANTE ULTIMO CAPITULO

* * *

Capitulo 7

Mientras los veía Mikan pensaba

Suerte aoi

El amor te da fuerzas y es lo más hermoso en este mundo

Aprovéchalo y disfrútalo

* * *

XD/AL OTRO DIA EN LA PISTA DE PATINAJE/OX

* * *

Habían quedado el grupo de amigos de natsume ir a patinar, el las invito a Mikan y a su hermana la cual invito a ,su ahora novio, yoichi

Mikan esperaba estar a solas con natsume

Pero debido a todos los amigos del muchacho no se le podía ni acercar

Cuando todos ya estaban patinando natsume pregunto por rei

-no logre contactarme con él- respondió ruka

-es posible que siga buscando a la chica perfecta- explico burlón koko

Todos rieron

Mikan los miro de lejos

-no me le puedo ni acercar, ahora siento la diferencia de edad- pensó deprimida

-a un lado – escucho y vio a hotaru viniendo hacia ella a mucha velocidad

Ambas terminaron en el suelo

-lo siento- dijo la dueña de ojos violetas

Mikan se sorprendió al ver quien era

-te invito un chocolate como disculpas- volvió a hablar

Ambas fueron a la cafetería y se mantuvieron en silencia hasta que…

-disculpa por ser metida pero… ¿Por qué empezó a salir con ruka-san?-

La pelinegra se sorprendió

-es que escuche que parecía gustarle natsume-kun- explico nerviosa

La pelinegra sonrió levemente

-hace más de un año le confesé mis sentimientos a natsume pero él me rechazo-

Mikan se sorprendió

-lo amaba desde que empezamos secundaria y todos decían que hacíamos linda pareja, pero él me dijo que no me veía más que como una amiga- termino de contar

-¿natsume-kun rechazo a hotaru-san?- se pregunto desconcertada en su mente

-poco después ruka-kun se me declaro- dijo mientras lo miraba como patinaba

Ruka se dio cuenta por lo que sonrió y la saludo con la mano

-el me enamoro haciendo que me olvide de los feos sentimientos del rechazo- dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y el saludo

-y me olvide de natsume- la miro fijo

-¿entonces interprete mal sobre lo que siente natsume-kun hacia hotaru-san?- se pregunto

-es un alivio- pensó recontra feliz

-ruka-kun es la persona más importante para mí por lo que no te preocupes por mi Mikan yo te apoyo- le dijo sonriéndole y yéndose

-ella lo sabe todo- pensó sorprendida

A fuera del edificio se veía a rei enojado pensando en que debían haberle avisado antes si iban a ir a patinar

Paso por la cafetería

Donde Mikan pensaba en lo mal que se había portado con respecto a hotaru

-es ella- pensó emocionado cuando la vio

-eh buscado en toda la escuela pero no la encontré y ¿aquí sí?- se pregunto anonado

Corrió tras ella

-¡espera!- grito y tropezó cayendo encima de ella

Provocando que grite

Natsume que justo salía de la pista para tomar algo caliente escucho el grito

Rei se levanto y trato de calmarla

-¡no! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido!- gritaba histérica con lagrimitas en los ojos

-te equivocas no soy un pervertido- trataba de explicar nervioso

Trato de acercarse y le todo el hombro

Por lo que Mikan grito más

Por detrás llego natsume que lo agarro de la campera y le golpeo el rostro

Cosa que lo mando al suelo

Mikan se levanto y corrió hacia su salvador

-natsume-kun- expreso aliviada

El pelinegro la agarro de los hombros

-¿estás bien?-

Ella asintió

El se fijo en el atacante y se sorprendió

-¿rei?-

* * *

XD/15 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE/OX

* * *

-¿ella vive en tu casa?- sorprendido con una bolsa de hielo en donde natsume lo golpeo

-¿tu amor a primera vista es Mikan?- sorprendido

La de ojos chocolate los miraba alternadamente

-¡yo yo buscándola todo este tiempo por toda la escuela!- explota

-pero no es estudiante de nuestra escuela- dice enojado

-¿no dijiste que estudiaba con nosotros?- volvió a hablar confundido

-ella vestía nuestro uniforme- respondió gruñón

Peligro

Mikan le pateo la pierna a rei

El cual se retorció de dolor

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mikan acercándose

-oh esto es terrible iré a aplicarle primeros auxilios- dice arrastrándolo lejos del de ojos rojos

El cual se quedo confundido en su lugar

* * *

XD/CON MIKAN Y REI/OX

* * *

-por favor olvida que estuve en su escuela- suplicante asiendo una reverencia

-qué bonita- pensó con lagrimitas anime

-esto- le dice llamando su atención nuevamente

-no hay problema seguro que tienes tus razones- dijo tratando de parecer maduro

-si- dice avergonzada

-es un encanto- pensó ahora

-está bien mantendré eso en secreto – dijo sonriéndole

-pero a cambio quiero una cita-


	9. amor de infancia

**Dedicado especialmente a:**

Ivette-chan

Nekomini

Laura Aldana

FloorCita

Girl-of love

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic**

_Bueno llegamos al final, un poco corto jeje pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo muchas gracias por su apoyo, sin más el ultimo capitulo de amor de infancia _

* * *

Capitulo 8

-está bien mantendré eso en secreto – dijo sonriéndole

-pero a cambio quiero una cita-

* * *

XD/AL OTRO DIA EN EL COLEGIO/OX

* * *

-¿una cita?- desconcertado el hiuga

-sí, le he pedido que me ayude a pedir un regalo para mi hermana pequeña- explico mientras hacía rodar un balón en su dedo

-tú no tienes una hermana- reprocho serio

-pero si le pido una cita de repente se asustaría- se excuso

-es un truco sucio- regaño

-comprendo que te angusties porque te sientes como su hermano mayor pero no puedes detener a un enamorado- consoló

-si nos va bien en esta cita tal vez ella se enamore de mí-

-y si eso pasa- dijo acercando su cara al balón y besándolo

Eso enfureció a natsume que le tiro el balón y lo agarro de la remera

-¡ya para!-

-¿Qué te pasa?- sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo

Natsume solo se relajo y puso cara confundida mientras lo soltaba

* * *

XD/ESA NOCHE/OX

* * *

En su habitación natsume se encontraba en su cama

Estaba a oscuras

Y a fuera se deliberaba una tormenta

Los truenos baban destellos de luz y hacían grandes estruendos

Pero eso parecía no importarle al chico

Que se encontraba pensando en Mikan

En su cara de perrito mojado cuando le pidió que la llevase al parque

En su sonrisa

-tiene la misma edad que aoi-

* * *

**Un amor por el que moriría…**

* * *

Recordó cuando Mikan le dijo eso con una expresión de madures rara a su edad

* * *

XD/AL OTRO DIA/OX

* * *

-¡me voy!- dijo Mikan saliendo de la casa

-¿le has dicho que se fuera a esa cita?- le pregunta a su hermana la cual entraba a la sala de estar luego de despedir a la castaña

-claro, pero si vas a estar preocupado ¿Por qué no vas con ella?- respondió simplemente

-no me preocupa- dijo mientras empezaba a leer el diario

-qué raro es la primera vez que lo veo así- pensó mientras lo miraba

* * *

XD/CON REI/OX

* * *

Mientras esperaba a su amor a primera vista se encontraba pensando en el ataque de celos que sufrió natsume

- ¿sería posible que él?- pensaba pero

En ese momento llega Mikan

Y empezaron con su cita

Se divirtieron, pasearon

Y ella le mostraba distintos tipos de regalos para su "hermana"

Se rieron y jugaron

Pero reírse dio cuenta de que Mikan hablaba mucho de natsume

Y se dio cuenta que a Mikan de su amigo de la infancia

Luego de la divertida mañana decidieron sentarse a descansar y comer algo

* * *

XD/CON NATSUME/OX

* * *

Mientras tanto natsume había decidido ir a buscarla

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se preguntaba

-no tengo por que buscarla- se decía a si mismo

Mientras miraba hacia todas partes esperando hallarla

* * *

XD/EN LA CAFETERIA/OX

* * *

-rei-kun eres amigo de natsume-kun hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- interesada

-el debe ser muy popular- reflexiono

Rei escuchaba impotente las palabras de su amada castaña

-si él es muy popular- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo resaltando el muy

-además se le han declarado multitud de hermosas chicas- dijo

Eso puso triste a Mikan

-perdóname pero para que me quieras debes olvidar a natsume- pensó arrepentido

-el esta generalmente rodeado de chicas para todos los gustos- esto deprimió mas a Mikan

* * *

Nota: es mentira ya que natsume las mantiene alejadas con su mirada jajá XD

* * *

-cierto lo más insólito fue una niña que vestía el uniforme de la primaria minami- dijo recordando

Ella se sorprendió

-eso fue hace mucho… pero nos seguía hasta la cancha donde jugábamos y se sentaba en una banca sin dejar de mirar a natsume-relato

* * *

Nota: que acosadora Mikan

* * *

-era verdaderamente irritante- termino

-eto yo era esa niña extraña- dijo roja de la vergüenza

Quedo patidifuso jaja

-pero eso paso hace 4 años es imposible que tú seas esa niña- replico

Ella sonrió nostálgica

-crecí 46 centímetros en estos 4 años-

-cada día bebía mucha leche practicaba deportes y trabajaba sobre mi aspecto-

-en lo único que pensaba era en creer rápido para natsume-kun – explico

Con eso rei se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella

En ese momento el vio a natsume al otro lado de la calle mirándolos serio

Y decidió darle un empujón

Se paro

-en realidad eres muy linda Mikan-

Y la abraso

Natsume se sorprendió al igual que la castaña

-para rei-kun – dijo nerviosa

Pero no la soltó solo miro a el pelinegro esperando que viniera por ella

Pero el solo se dio la media vuelta y se fue

-¿se fue?- se pregunto

-entonces no retrocederé con ella- pensó decidido

-para rei-kun- decía ya asustada

-suéltala- se escucho de un serio natsume con una mirada matadora

Mikan aprovecho esa distracción y se zafo del agarre de rei

-vamos Mikan- dijo enojado

Ella solo agarro sus cosas y fue a su lado

Pero antes hiso una reverencia

* * *

Natsume y Mikan caminaban de vuelta a la casa…

-natsume-kun estas diferente- comento

El solo escuchaba

-me sorprendió como apareciste- volvió a hablar

-solo paseaba por ahí- explico

-¿de verdad?- curiosa

-es que algo me arrastraba hacia allá- dijo volteando el rostro para que no se diera cuenta que estaba rojo y deteniendo su caminar, Mikan lo imito

-estoy seguro que era por ti-

Tomo su rostro con sus manos y la observo detalladamente luego se acerco poco a poco hasta sellar sus labios con los suyos

-natsume-kun- dijo sorprendida y sonrojada

Mikan

Estoy enamorado de ti

* * *

**Ya estoy aquí natsume-kun gracias por esperarme**

**A partir de hoy**

**Para siempre yo…**

**Voy a amarte**

**Y ten por seguro que siempre**

**Estaré a tu lado**

**Todo sea por ti natsume-kun**

**La persona que más quiero en el mundo**

**FIN**


	10. epilogo

Dedicado especialmente a:  
Ivette-chan

Nekomini  
Laura Aldana  
FloorCita  
Girl-of love  
Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic  
Bueno llegamos al final ya que algunas se quedaron con las ganas escribi el epilogo, muchas gracias de verdad por apoyarme y espero que lean mis otros fics sin mas el ultimo capitulo de amor de infancia... besos... sayonara

* * *

Epiologo

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la confesión de natsume y ellos se encontraban teniendo una linda relación reconocida por todos hasta por sus padres que ya se encontraban planeando la boda por teléfono 7.7 claro que eso era cosa de ellos porque natsume y Mikan estaban ajenos a todo eso…

Aoi seguía saliendo con yoichi pero aun no se habían dado su primer beso…

Ruka y hotaru estaban cada día mas enamorados y Mikan descubrió que había pillado a natsume mirándola porque estaba preocupado por ella ya que aun la quería como una buena amiga…

Y en cuando a rei conoció a una hermosa chica llamada nobara que al parecer siempre lo había observado desde lejos, fue amor a primera vista, ahora se encuentran muy enamorados y viven juntos en un departamento ya que ninguno de los dos tiene familia, bueno para ellos estar los dos juntos es tener una pequeña familia…

* * *

XD/CON RUKA Y HOTARU/OX

* * *

Se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por el parque tomados de la mano en silencio cuando de repente ruka detuvo su paso y hotaru lo miro sin entender

-¿aun lo amas?- le pregunto de golpe serio

Ella entendió pero no dijo nada solo se acerco y deposito un beso en sus labios

-¿eso responde tu pregunta?- remato con otra pregunta

El solo sonrió y la ojivioleta le devolvió la sonrisa

* * *

XD/CON AOI Y YOICHI/OX

* * *

Ellos se encontraban en la habitación de la chica conversando y riendo

En eso el chico empezó a hacerle cosquillas y cayeron al suelo riéndose hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca…

Ambos se empezaron a acercarse sin darse cuenta hasta darse un casto beso

Luego otro un poco más largo

-¡aoi a meren!- pero se sorprendió de lo que vio cuando entro a la habitación

-dar- termino O.O la castaña

-perdón- O/O

Ellos solo se quedaron quietos mirándola sonrojados

-tómense su tiempo- ¬w¬

Sin mas salió del lugar con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la habitación de su ahora novio

Entro y cerro la puerta tras si y se acerco al chico que estaba en la cama de la oscura habitacion

-aun no entiendo como te gusta estar en la oscuridad- hablo sentandoce a su lado recargandose en su pecho

-¿te puedo contar algo sin que te pongas celosa?- dijo el mirandola

-no prometo nada- frunciendo el entrecejo

-hace algunos años le prometi a una niña que esperaria a que cresiera y pensaria hacerca de ser su novio- hablo

-el se acuerda- penso O.O

-es por eso que sentia que la traicionaba y no sali con alguien- siguio hablando

-natsume...- o.o

-mas me di cuenta que esa niña eras tu, mi madre me mostro una foto tuya de hace años, creciste mucho- dijo burlon

-gracias por esperarme- dijo sonriendole

-gracias por amarme- respondio besándola

* * *

_el amor de la infancia es el mas puro y verdadero, es el que te marca de por vida de distintas maneras... _

_¿cual fue tu amor de infancia?_

**fin**


End file.
